The present invention generally relates to memory devices, and more specifically, to thermally aware memory devices.
Memory devices such as random access memory (RAM) continue to develop by using improved memory technology. Spin-Transfer Torque Magnetic Random Access Memory (STT-MRAM) devices offer improved memory performance over previous RAM devices.
STT-MRAM offers high performance with generally lower power consumption.